Things You Can't Change
by Aliyah Sark
Summary: Oliver's past catches up to him. He makes the best of it while it lasts and learns something new about himself.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know how I had gotten myself roped into this. I'll be the first to admit that I'm getting a little old for the club scene. Victor, AC, and Bart insisted this be a group thing. We hadn't done anything fun together in a while, and I guess we all deserved a night off.

So here I am standing on the balcony in a pale glow of strobe and club lights sipping a scotch. I had been staring at the same spot for nearly an hour when I saw something that made me double take.

There in the crowd was a halo of auburn curls that belonged to a woman I hadn't seen in 5 years. There she was with one leather thigh high black booted leg wrapped around the waist of a random stranger, her black mini skirt sliding up with each sway of her hip. Even in the dark, I could see her deep violet eyes, and her pixie features. She turned and faced away from me. I could see the open back of her club top, and a new tattoo between her shoulder blades; a sparrow.

I left the balcony, and made my way down the stairs to confront the vision from my past. I made my way to the dance floor only to find that the couple that had been there less than a minute before had made a quick exit. I stood there at the edge of the dance floor watching completely dumbfounded. A hand clapped down roughly on my shoulder a few minutes later, and I looked to my side. My gang of merry men had come back, and it was Victors bionic fingers on my shoulder, "What's the matter man you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"This time, I think I might have," was my reply.

I had been up for most of the night reeling from my encounter with my past. I had all but convinced myself it was just a trick of the light, and that many women looked like her. I finally fell asleep still thinking of the woman that I had let walk out of my life five years previously. I had no intention of getting up when my cell rang, but after the customary 4 rings, it started it's routine again. And after three times of the repetition, I sighed and knew my day off had just ended. I looked at the caller ID before picking it up, "Clark, this had better be good."

"Hey, I have some things I need to discuss with you, but I'm swamped could you come down to the Planet? Lois is having a field day with her latest article," Clark explained having ignored the rudeness Oliver had exhibited.

"Yea, I'll be by shortly," I disconnected without a goodbye. I sighed again, and left my bed.

An hour later, I was parking the Astin Martin Vanquish outside of the Planet, and rushing in. After Clark had called, the phone ceased to stop, and I had my ear glued to the phone. I hung up, and looked around the bullpen for Clark, but didn't see him. I walked towards his desk only to be stopped by Lois Lane.

"Ollie! I'm so happy to see you!" In Lois' defense if Hadn't have known her for more than five minutes I would think this was true and believe her, but I had known her for years, so I knew that she had an ulterior motive.

"Lois my favorite reporter," I said sarcastically, but a humorous grin etched my features.

"C'mon Ollie, is that anyway to treat a gal who is about to introduce you to the most remarkable person on Earth?" she said grabbing my elbow, and dragging me to her desk. I pretended to drag my heels, but it wouldn't have made any difference. In my head I was thinking, " You can't introduce me to her. I've already met the most remarkable person in the world, and look what happened with that." I frowned as she sat me at her desk, and bustled up the stairs. I sat there for a few minutes and waited. I saw her coming down the stairs, but couldn't see the person behind her.

"Oliver Queen, I would like you to meet my newest story, the most remarkable woman in the world, Rye Linn Raines," she spoke a mile a minute. I guffawed as she said it, and as she spoke the biggest mistake of my past came to view.

"Hello, Ollie," She said offering a small smile, and offering an awkward hug.

"Wait just a minute. You two know each other?" Lois said. A look of confusion slid into place.

"Lois, this is who I was telling you about. Ollie is the reason why Raines Industry remains successful. He trained me," she explained. She looked at her watch a second later, "I'm sorry Lois, but do you have everything you need? I really got to get going," she said reaching under Lois' desk and procuring a helmet. I took this moment to look her over. Yes, no doubt about it, this was the woman I saw at the club. She was medium height, but she had always been self conscious about it. She had been an inch or two taller than every girl she met. With a rail thin figure that gave her an almost boyish look. In five years however, she no longer looked anything boyish. Her elbow length dark auburn curls were pulled into a neat plait that was tossed over her shoulder. It sat right over the emblem of her perfect green and white racer leather jacket. It had been a gift just before she had left me, and it was worn almost threadbare. She wore dark tight low-ride boot cut jeans that accentuated her form perfectly. It had been hard to tell, but as she shifted now immersed in a conversation with Lois her jacket opened, and I saw it … the mother load. I snorted which drew their conversation to a close, and eyed her suspiciously as she moved to exit breezing quickly past me.

"No you don't. Not so fast," I stopped her.

"I figured I wouldn't get out of here that easy. Well, c'mon then Ollie. Let's get some sushi and catch up some," Rye Linn said. I followed her out, as she beeped the fob for the most sexy thing I had ever seen. It was a dark violet 2011 Ducati 1198 R Corse Special Edition. I was salivating at the sight of it.

"Don't suppose you'd let me drive?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't suppose I would. Maybe if you're good I'll let you drive this one, and I'll take out one of the other girls," She winked as she pulled the helmet on sliding into her seat. I got on behind her. I suddenly felt less manly; that was until she kick started the bike, and it purred to life.


	2. Chapter 2

I slid off the bike a bit later, "I am getting one of those."

"It rides like a dream. I will have to let you drive once. It's life changing," she guided us into the restaurant.

We sat down at a table, and were given our green tea. I decided I couldn't wait anymore, "What brings you back to Metropolis Rye?" I asked.

"You really don't know do you? Don't you read the business section?" she waited for a reply then when she received none she started again, "Takinawa Technologies? They finally conceded, and are letting us buy them out. I'm in town for that," she explained.

"Wow, that's amazing. It took five years, but look what perseverance does for you," she smiled, and reached forward taking my hand in hers. She traced my lifeline then put my hand back. I watched her do this, and said nothing, but I watched her. She looked like she was contemplating something as she traced my lifeline. She looked like she was searching for something.

"I'm moving back to Metropolis," she said as we finished our meals.

"Understandable. You're going to be revamping Takinawa," I explained.

"It's not just that Ol, I have roots here," she said with a small frown.

"Where is your new place?"

"I don't have one yet. I'll probably stay at the Marriot until my penthouse is finished," she explained.

"Nonsense, you'll stay with me," I jumped in, but I couldn't really control myself. It was like my brain went into auto-pilot. What was I thinking? I couldn't have her stay with me? I couldn't explain my running off at a moments notice when we were together, how the hell was I going to do it now.

"Wouldn't that be awkward. I'm feeling a little awkward already. Me staying with you seems like we are just pouring the awkward gravy right on down," she closed herself off.

"Before we were anything else Rye, we were friends. With you living here, it seems like we should try to find that again," I explained. Mentally slapping myself again. What the hell was wrong with me. Besides that, I don't really have a guest bedroom at the penthouse. I didn't really have guests though. Usually, when someone needed a place to stay I just put them up in the Presidential suite at the Marriot or something like that. Where the hell was I going to put her?

"Alright," the dazzling smile that had taken my breath away for so long so many years ago appeared, and all rational thought went cha-chaing out of my head.

I had forgotten that tonight was a charity event that Queen Industry was hosting, but after some teasing and begging, Rye Linn agreed to go get a dress and come with me. She left minutes after we took the awkward tour around the penthouse. Only awkward because I finally had to explain that I didn't have a spare room. She smiled as I said this because even 5 years ago every place I had ever owned was the same. I offered her the bed, and told her that for the duration of her stay I would sleep on the couch.

Hours later, I heard the elevator climb up, and I peeked at the monitor and saw her, and as I did, I held my breath.

Her hair was in a simple side parted bun, her smoky makeup made her violet eyes reach out and grab your attention. As my gaze slid down I gulped. She wore a tight emerald scoop neck dress clung to her body, she wore the only piece of jewelry that I had ever been able to convince her to wear, a gift from her mother and father, an Algerian love knot. A slit on the side of her dress traveled to mid thigh. The door slid open, and her feet clacked as she made her entrance. She did a full circle for me, and the open back of the dress made her sparrow tattoo perfectly. The detailing was so intricate.

She smiled, "Good?"

"You had work done," I said humorously.

"I got implants. That's it. I will not become a Barbie," She grinned, "I just got so sick of feeling like a man. I did it for me. For the first time ever, I feel sexy Ollie."

"For the record, I meant the tattoo," I grinned and offered my arm with that.

She widened her eyes, "Oh that."

Usually, when I enter an event all eyes are on me because I'm the CEO, but tonight that wasn't the case. All eyes weren't even really on me, and as I made the rounds conversation was less me, and more her. Everyone wanted to know who the stunning creature was on my arm. After an hour of this, I became bored, and I randomly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the floor for a dance.

"I saw you last night," I admitted.

Recollection flashed on her face and she smiled sheepishly, "I'm nursing a broken heart. You really don't pick up the paper at all do you?"

"Aw yes. What happened?" I twirled her around, and brought her back to me.

"Michael was a cheater, and Lucas only married me to take over the company. He thought if he married me I would just step down," she frowned as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry," I looked into her eyes.

"I'm just unlucky with love Oliver. First, Lex, you, then Michael and Lucas, but I'm very lucky in business," she explained.

"You'll find him some day Rye," I frowned again. I wanted to scream, "I'm the one you want."

"Every guy I have ever loved has lied to me," she spoke looking at me. Her eyes searched mine pleading for truth.

"Wait a minute, I have never lied to you Rye Linn," I knew this wasn't true, but I also knew that every lie I had ever told her was with the intention that the less she knew the safer she would be. Anger welled into me quickly, and my grip on her tightened. I got it in check, we stopped dancing, and just stood there. My hands gently now encircling her waist.

She shook her head in disbelief, and leaned her face to my ear. As she did so, the rest of her body removed itself from mine, "Is that so Green Arrow?" she whispered in my ear. She pulled away from me completely, and walked away. She left me standing in the middle of the dance floor being bumped by the occasional middle aged couple. I followed her out, and I found her trying to hail a cab with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't go Rye. I feel like I should try to explain to you," I said grabbing the arm that was waving.

"That's the thing Ollie. I understand. I understand you didn't want to put me in danger so you didn't want to tell me. And you know what? I can't possibly be mad. What you're doing. What they're doing," she motioned to the tops of the skyscrapers all around the city, "is an amazing thing. It would be cruel of me to be upset about this selfless thing you're doing here. Ollie I have to tell you that, I've known for awhile actually since about two weeks after I left. I stayed away because I knew it would be safer for both of us, but after five years and two very disheartening relationships I realized that you're it for me. I cared about Michael and Lucas, but I knew that I didn't love them the way I had loved you. I want you Oliver in any way you'll have me. I know you've probably moved on, so if you want to be friends that's okay with me, but if you want to see if the sparks are still there I'd be so happy," her words came out a mile a minute, and I stood there taken back by the magnitude of it all.

"I want to get to know you again," I said never more surer of the words.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with someone in your bed after not having someone there in a long time is interesting. When I awoke, I was acutely aware that there was a warm blanket over my face, but when I opened my eyes I realized it was a cascade of auburn ringlets. Her head was on my chest, and the steady rise and fall of her chest told me she was still deep asleep. I watched her closely. A small content smile fell across her face as she slept, as if it was the first good sleep she had had in ages. He thought over the events of last night, and smiled a small smile.

_They had gotten home relatively early, and she had went to change out of her dress while I poured the wine. As I poured a bottle of 1987 Petrus; my Blackberry began to cry out. I could see the monitor of my screen blink on and power up. Green Arrow was being called to arms. I rushed to her door, "Hey, turns out I don't have any wine in the apartment right now. I'm just going to go down to the store quick, and pick up a bottle. They have a really great selection," she peeked out from behind the door a clever smile splashing her face._

"_Go get 'em tiger," she winked then went back in there._

_I rushed to my work room, got dressed quickly, and took the balcony exit. I made it the 12 blocks to the address my Blackberry gave me, and was peeved at what I saw. A woman in a deep purple leather zip-up jumpsuit was beating down the thieves who were trying to break into Metropolis United Savings and Loan. I landed only feet from her, and her eyes went to me as she cuffed the thieves to one of the columns in front, "A little slow on the draw Archer?" She asked a wicked grin playing at her features which were covered by half mask._

"_I had some business to attend to before I could come in. Lucky you were there… And you are?" my voice through the distorter retorted._

"_None of your concern," she finished for him taking out a gun from her thigh holster._

"_Hey, no need to resort to violence. I'm one of the good guys," I said putting my hands up in front of myself as she pointed the gun at me._

"_Dream on," she shot the gun over my shoulder, and a grappling hook went flying above me. She connected the gun, and was off the ground before I could ever register her. I watched her go, and continued to watch the space in which she had occupied for a few minutes before leaving completely dumbfounded._

_I stopped to change back into my clothes on the way in. Yes, Rye Linn knew I was Green Arrow, and she probably even knew that I was taking care of Green Arrow business now, but I didn't see reason to rub it in her face. When I came into the penthouse, she was on the porch sipping the glass of wine I told her I didn't have. I grabbed the other glass I poured and joined her. She smiled knowingly, but said nothing. She came to stand by me, and in silence we sipped our wine and watched the city. After awhile she finished her wine, and held her hand out to me. I let my hand slip around her, and I followed her in. She led me to the guest room which for all intents and purposes was just my room, and I was letting her sleep there. _

"_I should sleep on the couch," I pointed out into the living room, but she shook her head._

"_The keyword Ollie, is sleep. We're both adults, and can share a bed. It's ridiculous for you to sleep out there. Your bed is huge really," she led me into the room, and she climbed into my bed. When she laid there, it really was a very huge bed. She looked even smaller when she was in it. I smiled, sighed, and slid in next to her. She turned off the lights, and within minutes we were both asleep. _

After a day or two, I was used to Rye Linn being at my penthouse. She really wasn't there much. She had explained to me the next morning that Sorin (her father's best friend, and the man that helped her run the empire without her father), had told her she needed to take some time off, and if she set foot in the main office or any other office he would make her pay for it. Having known Sorin for much of my life, I knew he wasn't lying. She took advantage of her time off, taking the time to see the multitudes of old friends I didn't know about. We saw each other, and we were slowly building the foundations of a new relationships, but we didn't see each other as much as you would think. She was busy most nights with what, I should've perhaps taken a more vested interest in.

However much I had gotten used to Rye Linn, I was annoyed by the other woman in my life. She was frequently making guest appearances in my random acts of justice, and she wore plum colored leather.

At our J.L.A. meeting I brought her up to the team, but no one knew anything about her.

"Are you sure you're not just imagining her. She sounds like a fine female specimen for none of us to have seen on patrol," Bart asked.

"Seriously! None of you have seen her? She's been at every single one of my crimes. It's as if she's dialed into specifically me," I said incredulously.

"Well boss man, we will keep an eye out for her, but sounds like you have a hot leather clad stalker," my merry man clapped me on the shoulders as our meeting was adjourned. Victor waited until everyone left before addressing me, "So did you ever get that ghost problem figured out?"

I smiled back at Victor, "Yes, the ghost is actually staying at the penthouse."

Hr shrugged understanding the magnitude of my words. Here was a man much like myself afraid to trust anyone enough to let them in, and the one time I had… She couldn't handle it.

As I was coming back from what was kind of not only a frustrating meeting but dangerous encounter with my plum leather clad nemesis my phone began to ring, and the number was one I hadn't seen in four and half years.

"Hello Sorin, how can I help you?"

"It's Rye. She's in the hospital." He said then a dial tone hung in the background.

_30 minutes prior~_

_I was making my way to the scene, and there she stood. She was constantly vigilant, and knew I was there before I had even made it, but this time I was prepared. I was going to get my hands a little dirty this time, I wanted a piece of the action, so as I landed on the rooftop behind her. I shot her with one of my tranquilizer arrows, and she fell to the ground. I went and handled the situation myself, and when I came back to check on her she was no longer on the rooftop. I didn't understand. Those tranquilizer darts could take out a sumo wrestler for twelve hours; I was sure they were no match for a one hundred pound woman. I headed back home expecting to see Rye waiting for me on the sofa, but instead I found the penthouse empty. I walked from room to room quickly finding only her necklace lying on the bathroom counter._


	4. Chapter 4

I drove to the hospital faster than I imagined I could. I sped through the streets not giving a damn whether I had to bribe a cop to get to the hospital, to get to her. I found Sorin waiting outside her room in the hallway.

"What happened?" I asked anger rising in my throat like flood water.

"She was mugged. The knocked her out with some kind of sedative, and beat her up some. It looks worse then it actually was, but the doctor wants to keep her sedated for awhile after she wakes up. She's past the point of exhaustion. She works herself so hard she doesn't sleep much. Dr. Jarvis wants her to rest for a few days," Sorin explained. I examined his face. There was something to what he was saying, or rather what he wasn't saying. He was holding something back. I entered her room, and sat down at the bedside chair grabbing her hand. The doctor entered after me.

"A friend of Miss Rayne's?" He asked looking through her file.

"Yes sir."

"Well, then you should know that she is very lucky to be alive. The stab wound went right around her vital organs," he explained.

"Yes she is very lucky." The doctor showed himself out, and talked to Sorin in the hallway. There was some shouting, and Sorin swore at the doctor in Russian, and the doctor stalked off. I reached into my pocket, and clasped her necklace around her. After a few minutes her pale pallor improved greatly, and her eyes fluttered open, and a small smile played at her lips.

"Hey you," she said quietly.

"Hey, you kind of scared us," I rubbed her forehead. Her color was back to full strength, and she was full of energy again.

"I'm so sorry. I guess it's kind of lucky that the company had a vital sign monitor implanted on me," she gave me a weak smile.

"Very lucky. I guess the luck is being spread around here pretty thick today," I said in a good natured tone, but we both knew how true that was. I was ushered out an hour later as the doctor looked over her again. He came out shaking his head after five minutes.

"Well, doctor do you think she'll be okay?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes. She'll be just fine," he looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped himself. He went over to where Sorin stood, and the two men began to walk away from where I stood speaking in hushed voices. I looked into her room, and saw her sitting up in her bed looking at her dressings. Where there should have been stitches there was nothing but healed skin. I began to think heavy thoughts. The doctor said she was lucky to be alive. That the knife had come close to hitting her vital organs, but now there wasn't even a knife wound. I rushed in, "Wow, you must be getting all of your antioxidants," I looked at the non-existent wound that she was desperately trying to hide.

"Yea, guess I am," she finally got the bandage into place. I moved my hand over it.

"Why cover up the beautiful undamaged skin?" I pulled the bandage off, "We agreed to be honest her Rye."

"I can't explain this Ollie, not without endangering your life," she said looking down in defeat.

"I'm a big boy… I think I can handle myself," I said snatching her hands. I looked down at her palms, and saw something that made me remember our past all to vividly.

_She grabbed my hand as we sat in front of the library, "Really Rye what were you doing in a bookstore like that?" I asked as she traced the lines on my palm._

"_God, you make it sound so dirty. It's not like I was in a porn shop Oliver. It was an occult book store. Some of my friends from class frequent there. I was just checking it out. One of the shop owners is a fortune teller; she showed me a trade secret," she looked intently at my palm, "See, this is your life line. The span of it is supposed to mean how long your life is, and see this your love line crosses your life line. That means you'll have love in your life. If it doesn't cross you'll be alone."_

"_Yeah right," she continued to look at my hand an almost sad look crossed her face before she pushed my hand into my lap, and got up. I watched her walk away for a minute before I jumped up and followed her._

"_Well, at least if you're an epic fail at the empire. You can make money in the park," I grinned mischievously._

"You never told me what you saw that day Rye," I whispered as she traced my palm over and over again.

"It's not my story to tell," she explained looking up from her trance.

"Is it that bad?"

"No, I just decided that your life is what you make it, and we can't let little wrinkles on our hand decide how we are going to live it," she sighed and dropped my hands.

I decided to let it go, but I still wanted an explanation, "Okay, can you tell me what happened? Why you are completely healed? How the hell this actually happened?" I finally asked.

"You wanted honesty right Ollie? No matter what I tell you, you can't judge me," she sat up stark straight, and leaned forward like she was going to tell a very interesting story, "You remember my dad gave me this necklace. Well, when he did, he told me to never leave home without it. It would someday save my life. I laughed off his warning, but after he died I wore it all the time because it was a piece of him. It made me feel like I had near me always. Well, one day, not long after Lex dumped me. I was racing my motorcycle with a bunch of guys from Excelsior. One of them put some stuff out on the road, and it caused a huge accident. I was cocky, and I wasn't wearing a helmet. I remember feeling my head, and seeing all the blood gushing from it. Those guys just left me there too. I laid there, and I waited for death to come. I fell asleep from the blood loss, and I woke up a day later in a hospital bed. I had been brought in, but I had no injuries. Oliver, I assessed my damages. My left arm, wrist, and leg were all broken. I had cracked my skull open enough to be hemorrhaging, but now twenty-four hours later I was fine," she stopped and sipped from her water, "This happened a few more times. You know how reckless I was for awhile, but it just kept happening. I did some research on my necklace, and learned that this particular necklace was said to have been charmed by a witch in the sixteenth century. Oliver it's the only way I can explain what happened, what keeps happening to me. The only reason I'm alive is you. You brought me my necklace," she clasped her hands in mine, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If you have the necklace on you can't die?" I asked.

"Yes, but I've never tested the whole being dead and putting it on to revive me theory yet. I think that might be tempting fate a bit," she chuckled.

"A bit? Okay, and how did you really happen upon these injuries?" I shuffled a little suddenly flustered.

"I just told you that I have a magical necklace that makes the wearer unable to die, and you want to bog ourselves down in the petty little details?" she was avoiding the subject, and I wasn't going to let this fly.

"Rye!"

"Okay," she trailed off visibly wincing, "I was kind of shot with a tranquilizer arrow," she leaned back on the bed and braced herself mentally for the eruption which was about to take.

"You're the little leather clad pest that's been following me around?" I glared at her.

"Pest? I'm not pesty. I beat you there fairly," She explained.

"How though?"

"I might have had your signals forwarded to me before they are actually forwarded to you," she braced herself even more.

"You what? No,no,no this is not going to happen! This isn't happening! We cannot, I repeat cannot happen. We are not both going to be superheroes," I annunciated each word.

"We should discuss this another time. The nurse is about to come in to sedate me," she said laying back on the bed.

"Yes, this conversation is definitely not over," I rose from my perch on the edge of her bed, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Goodbye."

After Rye Linn was discharged from the hospital, her apartment was ready. After three days of her being gone, and my phone calls not being returned, I sought her out. She agreed to meet me, and I was taking her on a date. I arrived at her apartment 5 minutes early, and the guard stationed at the door let me in, "Miss Rye's expecting you."  
"Thank you," I said entering. Her apartment was spacious. A two level loft style. She came down from the second level her black strappy heels clicked against the steps. She was wearing a crimson sundress, and it took every ounce of strength I had in me not to pull her back up the stairs, "You look beautiful."  
"Why thank you kind sir," she teased, "You clean up pretty good too. So where are you taking me?"  
"Aren't you going to give me the tour?" I asked steering her back around towards the stairs.  
"The tour can wait. You feeding me however, not so much," She giggled. It felt like it used to again. We always had a good time, and our personalities complemented each other. Sure, we fought, what couples don't, but our fights usually strung from petty annoyances rather than life altering problems.  
"Yes ma'am," I followed her out.  
I took her to a small Italian place, and after two bottles of wine we walked back to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just don't understand how you got yourself mixed up in this?" I asked incredulously.  
"What does it matter Oliver? I'm doing it now, and I have been doing it in Gotham for awhile. Not nearly as well as Batman does, but I took care of the lesser evils," she said exasperated. In our nearly one and a half mile trek back to her apartment, we had been over this at least a dozen times. I wanted to keep her safe, and she insisted she was being safe.  
"It matters to me Rye. I want you safe," I explained.  
"Ollie, I'm safer than you out there," she tapped the necklace at her collarbone, "Besides, I've been training in martial arts since we were twelve." I remembered that because that's how we had met.

~~~  
_I saw Lex talking to her from across the street. She was in the quad of the all girls school, Benedictine. She was training with an older Asian man, and Lex watched her with awe. I strode over to where he stood, "Who's that?"  
"That Queen, is Ryelinn Raines," he offered snidely, "And she's way out of your league."  
"Don't worry Lexy, I'm not interested," but I watched her with fascination. She was tiny, but the way she moved against the Asian man was like a dance. She had a beautiful face, and eyes the color of amethyst, but she wasn't built very femininely. Lacking breasts, and at twelve I was very interested in those.  
She stopped and bowed to her instructor, and walked over to us, "Hey Lex! Who's your friend?" she asked as she sipped her water. She shrugged out of her gie, and began pulling her uniform on over her tank top.  
"He's no friend of mine," he answered helping her with her gie.  
She stepped forward and offered her hands, "Ryelinn Raines."  
I shook her hand and offered a genuine smile, "Oliver Queen."  
"pleasure to meet you," she said smiling back. And that's how it started. Despite Lex and my animosity, we all hung out, but I knew that there was something going on between Lex and Ryelinn, and I was okay with that. After several weeks, I realized that I was just lucky to have her in my life.  
~~~_

"That's not just something I've given up Oliver. I am continually training," she added, "But I won't invade your space anymore how about that? Asking me to stop is not an option," she turned towards me, and folded her arms across her chest.  
"well, it seems I don't have much of a choice anyways does it," I sighed in defeat.  
She leaned into me then, rested her head on my chest, and put her arms around my waist. I returned her embrace.  
"So how about that tour?" She asked pulling away and grinning up at me. The grin twinkled in her eyes darkening them. She walked off, and I had no choice but to follow her.  
twenty minutes she let us in giggling madly, "That's not true Oliver!"  
"Of course it is," I said wrapping my arms around her waist. She led us to the kitchen, and gestured with her arms like the perfect tour guide.  
"This here is the kitchen. This is where the wine is stored," she winked and slipped her shoes off, and set one onto the counter. She pulled a bottle from the refrigerator, and opened it briskly. She poured glasses for each of us, and carried it in the opposite hand of her shoe. She smiled, and continued the tour. With her shoe holding hand she gestured towards the living room, "This is the living room. I'm told people spend time living here," she giggled and set the other shoe down on the couch. She rounded the couch slowly, and went to the stairs. I followed her cautiously up the stairs, and as I stepped off the last stair I saw that her bedroom was alit with candles.  
"And what room is this," I teased.  
"My bedroom," as she gestured to it her hands slid down the straps of her sundress. I made my way to her, and kissed her deeply. I lifted her slight figure off the ground to crush her lips with mine. The kiss was wild with passion. Lips bruising lips, and teeth gnashing against each other. Each opponent begging for the other to relent and grant access to the caverns of the others mouths. I finally had reached my boiling point, and opened my mouth to her; instantly I was being slammed into the wall behind me. My glass of wine sloshing on her hard wood floor. She broke away panting her amethyst eyes darkening to the same shade of plum in her leather suit. She pulled away to stand in front of me, and divested herself of her sundress. She stood in front of me clad in her matching emerald lace bra and garter belt set. I looked her over re-memorizing a sight I hadn't see in five years, "You're so beautiful. I can't believe it took me six years to realize it."

_6 years... That's how long they were together. Lex and Ryelinn. At first, I didn't care she was only my friend, and she was one of the guys. Lex and Ryelinn started dating three months after I befriended her that day. From the time we were twelve till just before Ryelinn graduated from Benedictine they had been an item. At seventeen, there was even talk of getting married, but then the tabloid was published. The night before she turned eighteen Lex was photographed going into one of the Victoria's Secret models' apartment. Then he was photographed coming out of her apartment that morning, looking remarkably disheveled. She confronted him about it, and asked for an explanation. When he couldn't give her one only telling her, "it's exactly what it looks like. I just don't think I want to be with you anymore," she was completely heartbroken. Together we were both going for a late time of rebellion, and we spent much more time together. We went to the clubs, and often were there to close them down for the night. We jet-setted everywhere, but that changed when her father passed away just before she left for university. I suddenly wasn't that guy she hung out with for a good time, I became number one in her life. She turned to me for business, and even deeper advice on her life. Six months after this, I crossed the line. We were coming home from a function, she had asked me to follow her home to look at a report she needed to present. As I watched her rifle for it, I began to notice the curves of her frame, her intelligent joyful grin, the way her hair cradled her face and covered her body. I could no longer hold it in, I grabbed her face, and kissed her swiftly. After doing that I knew there was no going back.  
~~~_


	6. Chapter 6

She giggled, and took the clip from her hair letting it fall down her shoulders, "You weren't always the smartest," she came back to me removing my jacket shortly, and reached for the buttons of my shirt. After a few minutes of struggling she ripped my shirt apart, and buttons flew everywhere.  
"You owe me a new shirt," I said with mock anger.  
"How about a barter?" She winked and pulled me to the bed with her. I unhooked her bra before her back fell against the bed, and smugly removed it from her. She laid before me chest heaving, her hair fanning behind her, and a look of complete awe came to her face. I looked down at the perfect orbs in front of me with fascination.  
My hands grazing them not sure what to expect. I had been with girls with implants for sure, but there was something different about Ryelinn's. They seemed less fake because they didn't look ridiculous. It was something I had come to love about her, she didn't care what others thought of her, but she got breast implants to please her self. My thumb and forefinger pinched one of her rosy nipples, a low growl escaped her throat, and her legs parted more freely for me. I filed this in my mental rolodex in tricks I would use on her over and over again. Her back arched up to me as I traced designs on the valley between them. Occasionally, my hand would move from one to the other tickling them innocently. I finally leaned forward and laved my tongue over one of her nipples before blowing a stream of cool air onto it. I watched as her entire chest goose bumped, and another low growl spilled from those plump red lips.  
Her hands threaded into my hair and pulled me down for a gentle kiss before moving her lips over my Adams apple making me gulp in response. I moved a hand over her flat stomach to the lacy vee of her panties. I slid a finger under the waistband of the emerald scrap of material. My finger running over the smooth skin that laid out before me. She moaned softly as my hand slid all the way into her panties, and traced her southern lips. Her hips began to act in own accordance pushing my hand further down to the place where she wanted to be touched the most. I couldn't deny her anymore, and I gently inserted a finger into her soaked core. Her hip bucked into my hand as I added a second finger, and moved in and out of her slowly. I could tell it had been a very long time for her, her inner muscles gripped my fingers almost viciously. I worked her over the edge slowly, and she came apart with a scream. She thrashed her head back and forth from the intensity as I worked her back down. She looked up at me after she was rational again, "You were the only person who could ever make me come apart like that," she spoke quietly.  
"How long had it been?"  
"Four and a half years. I had sex once, with Michael after we had gotten married, and about twenty-four hours before I caught him in bed with housekeeping, and had the marriage annulled," she looked down to where our bodies were pressed together and smiled devilish.  
She quickly flipped us, and hand my pants off before I could blink. She pulled my hardness from the boxers I wore, and moved her mouth over me.  
Her mouth worked up and down on my shaft taking most of my length into her mouth. Her teeth grazed me, and I shuddered, "I'm so close," her hand worked my shaft as she sucked on both of my balls then swiftly took me back in. I came apart with that. She came back up to me, and laid gently against me. I shed her of her panties, and worked my finger back inside her. I was growing hard again watching her eyes close in ecstasy, and as she got closer to orgasm I slid down her, and thrust into her slowly.  
Her eyes shot down to mine, and darkened. Her arms went to my shoulders, and her hips opened more to cradle my frame. I worked in and out of her slowly at first, but I could see she was growing bored so I picked up the pace. Her thighs instinctually wrapped around my back, and pulled me deeper inside her. I nearly lost it then, and knew this wouldn't be long. I reached between us and rubbed my thumb over her clit, and soon she was moaning as loud as I was. Within moments there were stars dancing past both of our eyes, and we were coming in unison. I stayed there for awhile, and watched her. She smiled up at me, and leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss against my shoulder.  
~~~

I knew she would wake up before me, so when I awoke alone in her bed I wasn't surprised. What I was surprised to see was what she was doing downstairs. She was in a perfectly executed handstand doing a set of push-ups. She saw me from above her, and stopped letting her body fall into a mantis position, "Good morning," the grin she held for me was intoxicating, and I found myself smiling, "Join me?"  
I came down to stand where she was sitting, and she reached for a second mat and passed it to me. We quietly worked along-side each other for an hour before she pulled me to the shower.  
I knew immediately after our shower that my few clever moves that had kept us under the stream until the water was icy had made her late. She rushed around her apartment grabbing things, "I thought you were off for two weeks?"  
"I was, two weeks ended at about midnight last night," she was pulling her beautiful slightly damp auburn hair into bun.  
"Call in sick," I put my hand on her forehead and contemplated, "yes, you are much to ill to go to work today. You're burning up," she smiled, but I knew the battle was lost before I'd even tried.  
"I would stay home, but today's the buyout," she explained as she pulled a light pink button down oxford shirt, black skirt, and black half vest out of her closet.  
"I still can't believe you landed our Moby Dick," I said as I laid back down on her bed. By this time she was already dressed, and grabbing a pair of black stiletto pumps from her closet.  
"There's fresh bagels on the counter, and cream cheese in the fridge. Coffee just finished brewing. Do you have time tonight?" she asked as she knelt on the bed in front of me and placed kisses on my neck.  
"It depends, what would tonight entail," I grinned wickedly, and watched her eyes darken.  
"I was thinking a celebration," she placed a soft kiss on my lips, and was off the bed before I even had time to register. I let myself fall back onto her bed. I looked over her room a few pictures of her father and herself, and then there was one of her and I. It was our first anniversary when we had driven to Smallville for a weekend away from it all.


	7. Chapter 7

_"I just can't believe that you've never been camping. That's just not natural babe," I said as I lifted our tent from the car.  
"The sole heiress to a multi-billion dollar technology corporation doesn't camp. You knew my dad Ollie, he wasn't exactly the great outdoors type," she smiled as she hauled things to our camp spot.  
"I was the sole heir to a similar corporation, and I have camped, but then again my parents loved the outdoors," I explained.  
"I've also never really had the desire to go either Oliver," she said as I held out my hand to help her over a rock.  
"Give it twenty-four hours for me? If it's not the greatest experience of your life we'll go stay at a B&B," I promised. In hindsight, I probably should have said forty-eight hours. Those twenty-four hours were some of our darkest.  
Part of camping, is sleeping in a tent, and after nearly four hours of trying to put it up we were at each others throats.  
"C'mon Ollie. Let's just go cool off in the lake, and then we can come back and try again," she offered her hand to me, and that shy smile that always forced my hand.  
"Alright, but just a quick dip. We have to get this up before dark." The swim had worked as she said it would, but what I wasn't expecting Kansas' unpredictable summer weather. As we came off the lake; we both noticed that it had gotten considerably darker in ten minutes. Then the torrential rain started. We moved ourselves to the Jeep Wrangler I had gotten for this trip. The rain stopped an hour later, and it was so calm outside. Well, then the tornado sirens started, and we had to go to the storm cellar that the campground provided.  
In her defense, she tried really hard to enjoy camping, but since then we haven't really felt the need to camp. The picture was taken the morning after, despite Ryelinn's hatred for camping, she wanted to stay. She wanted to help with the disaster efforts. We were standing in front of a giant tree that had been completely uprooted, and turn on its side posing looking haggard and run down, but full of hope. We worked together all weekend, and most of that next week, to get Smallville back to normal.  
_~~~

I left her apartment shortly after, and checked in at Watchtower, "Hey Sidekick. How's it going?"  
"Well alls quiet on the western front," she said with a charming smile, "Haven't seen you around much lately," she looked at him knowingly.  
"Uh yeah, works been crazy lately," I explained.  
"Sure it isn't a certain auburn haired vixen," she giggled teasingly," Speaking of vixen's...Did you ever get to the bottom of the leather clad vigilante?"  
"Yea, I was approaching it from the wrong angle, and I think she and I have come to an understanding."  
"Like, you actually had a talk with her, or you fought her and won?" she asked a hint of worry.  
"Does it really matter?" I asked looking over a stack of paperwork.  
"No of course not," she said, but suddenly she looked pale and like she was about to vomit. She rushed around headquarters a bit. Obviously, she knew something.  
"Something the matter Chloe?"  
"You know, I'm actually not feeling that great. I'm going to go home for the day, and have everyone just call me if there's an issue," she hurried to the coat rack, and began putting her outerwear on.  
"Stop!" She immediately stopped still, "You know something."  
"No of course not," she said clearly becoming more and more guilty.  
"Chloe," I replied tersely.  
"I know her okay. Bruce introduced me to her when I was in Gotham," she explained.  
"And who is she?" I asked. I already knew who it was, but I needed to know just how much Chloe knew.  
"That's not my secret to tell Oliver," she said backing away from me. She shed her coat, and hung it back up. She left me at the doorstep contemplating the magnitude of her words. To the world that might have sounded like she was saying she was keeping the secret of one person, but Oliver knew that she kept the secrets of not just one woman, but an entire league of people. I made a mental note to buy the sidekick some kind of geek friendly gadget as I left.  
I made my way to Queen Industry a little earlier than I go in usually. I spent the day working closely on paperwork and acquisitions, but at six p.m. I began to wonder why I hadn't heard from Ryelinn yet. I called her cell a couple of times, and it was pushed right to her voice-mail. I walked to Raines Technologies, and went to her office. I saw her in the conference room arguing with the head of Takinawa Industries, and knew this might be awhile, so I went to her office.  
At seven-thirty, I was thinking about just heading to my place, and waiting for her to call when she came into the office. The smile of triumph on her face was lighting her features, "Uh, that was so worth it," she winked at me.  
"Well, how does the princess want to celebrate?" I instantly knew what she would want to do. It was the same thing she had been doing since she was sixteen. It was the same thing she did for every celebration. That's what she was doing the first night I saw her again in Metropolis.

I had also decided, that an accomplishment like this was something to really worth celebrating the right way. I called the guys I trusted the most, and invited to meet my ghost. I took her home, so she could change and get ready. She came out twenty minutes later looking the part of seductress, and I gulped helplessly. She stood before me with her long hair falling naturally in its gorgeous pin curls. She wore a tight black halter dress that came into a low vee at her belly button. The skirt that came a couple of inches short of her knees had a flouncy skirt. She spun for me again showcasing the back of the dress, or lack there of.  
"I love this," as I ran my finger over the sparrow tattoo and fisted her hair. She leaned into me with a throaty moan, and I placed a chaste kiss behind her earlobe. She slid into a pair of black stiletto pumps, and we were on our way.  
We entered the club, and the music thumped all around us. I got us our own room usually reserved for v.i.p's like myself. The bouncer slowly let the merry men in.  
"You hate dancing. Why are we even here?" Clark asked. As he finished, Ryelinn came in from getting us our drinks.  
"Ollie, I got you a doub..."She turned to the group behind her, "Oh, uh, hi," she said offering a shy smile.  
"Ryelinn Raines, these are my very good friends, Clark Kent," Clark offered his hand in a gentle handshake. She smiled, and shook his, "Bart Allen."  
Bart super sped to her side," Hello gorgeous," kissing her palm softly. She giggled at that.  
"Pleasure to meet you Bart."  
"Victor Stone," Victor smiled warmly at her, and the same smile graced her features/  
"So you're the ghost?"  
"Uh I guess I am," she said shaking his hand.  
"Arthur Curry."  
"Aloha," he offered with a smirk.  
"And last but not least, Chloe Sullivan," if they had known each other they played they didn't well enough. The girls shook hands, and went off to chat about Chloe's journalism days.  
"So this is her huh?" Arthur asked taking a long pull at his beer.  
"That's Ryelinn," I said looking at the woman before me.  
"And what was the problem with this one?" Bart asked.  
"There wasn't a problem. She left me because I may have been less than honest about where I run off to," I explained.  
"She looks like she's okay with you now. What happened?" Victor asked.  
"Well, she knew the truth. Guy's, she's the one that was following me," I finished evenly.  
"Wait, lemme get this right... This is the purple leather clad bombshell?" Bart suddenly very interested.  
"Yea, she is, and I almost killed her," I explained. We silently watched them from the overhead. She moved on the dance floor like she moved in the bed room. Even the simplest move was an act of seduction, and right now everything was driving me wild. I took a long pull of the scotch that she had brought me, and went downstairs to join her on the floor.  
It was easy to move with her. I'm pretty light on my feet, but with her I almost looked like a virtuoso, and by the end of the night our entire group was on the floor dancing. As we poured out of the club at closing time, the guys had their arms around her.  
"You're an amazing lady... If you get sick of this one's antics you know where to find me," Bart said with a wink. She giggled and moved out of their arms into mine. We walked home in near silence, "I have to say something here Rye."  
"Say anything," she said moving to the entrance of her apartment.  
"I love you," I said. I had waited for five years for another shot, and she had given it to me. She smiled and stepped back towards me.  
"I love you too," she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips then went inside. I waited from here until I saw the lights on the top floor come on.

I had come over straight from work; we were going to a charity function that she had just donated a considerable amount to. She straddled my hips and ground against me. Her towel was coming dangerously close to falling off, so I did what any gentleman would do in this situations. I pulled the towel from her form, and threw it across the room. I stared up at her glistening naked form. My hand ran from her cheek down her shoulder to her hip leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. A moan flitted from her throat as she leaned forward and her lips crashed into mine. I responded almost violently crushing her body against mine desperate to fill every inch of her against me. She slid her fingers over my shirt button delicately slipping each one out of its hole, and she opened my shirt. She leaned forward a fraction of a second after taking one of my nipples into her mouth.  
I flipped us after that; that was enough foreplay. It had started with double entendres when I walked into her apartment. After her shower, it was the seductive way she was putting lotion on her skin. I could no longer control myself, and after we were flipped she was unbuckling my belt. She only pulled my pants down enough to take my erection out of its confines. Moments later I was easing into her slowly, but she had something a little different in mind. She flipped us over, and guided me into her again from above. As soon as I was fully sheathed in her warm wetness she began to move. She rode me until she went over the edge shuddering in near tears, and I followed close behind her. She fell to my chest body spasming in emotion and ecstasy. After a few minutes, I rolled us over and spooned her. My hand tracing patterns on her back. She said nothing, and it didn't feel right to prod her. She rolled semi-towards me suddenly, "Oliver?"  
"Yes," I said as I leaned over and placed a kiss on her shoulder.  
"Can I ask you something?" her eyes met mine, and I saw anticipation and fear.  
"What is it?" I began to worry.  
Her face softened into a playful grin, "Why on Earth did you think that we would find my earring in my bed?"  
~~~


	8. Chapter 8

I saw the guard at the door, "Good evening Mr. Queen sir. Is Miss Ryelinn expecting you?"  
"No sir, but I need you to get her while I wait here," I said with a no nonsense tone. He did as he was told, and while he did I prepared myself for her arrival. I could hear talking behind the door.  
"I just don't understand why he couldn't show himself in Lawrence. He's been showing himself into my home for sixteen years," she explained coming to the door.  
"I'm sorry Miss Ryelinn, he insisted you come to the door," she pulled it open briskly, and what she saw there took her breath away. I was waiting on bended knee with a ring box open before her.  
"Rye, I got to ask you something."  
"Are you sure?" she looked slightly bewildered.  
"Never been more sure, so now let me ask you," I opened the ring box, "Will you move in with me?" I finished.  
She squealed with joy, and kneeled in front of me, "Oh God, I thought you were proposing."  
"What if I had?" A hint of frustration edging into my voice.  
"Oliver, that would be way too soon."  
"We were together nearly seven years Rye. I should've proposed five years ago," I explained.  
"Oliver, with all the things that were going on with you. My answer would've been no. I couldn't marry you when I knew you were keeping things from me. Not until I at least knew what you were keeping. I knew you would be asking for the wrong reasons, and I couldn't marry you until I knew that you trusted me above all others." She kissed me gently, "I know some things have changed between us now, and you trust me, but you don't trust me above all others."  
"It's too soon for me too Ryelinn," I smiled and pulled her to sit in my lap facing me.  
"We are not celebrating this in the hallway of my apartment building with my personal bouncer quite possibly watching from the peephole." she said standing up my head was at her stomach, so I did what any mature guy would do. I blew a raspberry into her stomach.  
"Ollie!"  
"Well, lets get some movers here right away."  
It took the movers exactly two hours to get everything boxed in her apartment and into mine, "I seriously remember you having more than this in your apartment."  
"I did, but I didn't need all the furniture. Sorin said he could rent the penthouse out easier if I left it behind," she explained to me.  
I handed her an envelope as she passed me," This was in the entrance of your apartment."  
She opened it, and read it. As she did anger flashed over her face.  
"What it is it?"  
"It's from Lex."

Ryelinn's point of view~~~  
As I slid off my Ducati, I felt like I should just leave. A guard scowled at me, "Ma'am you can't park here."  
I pulled off my helmet, "Want to bet? Call your boss and tell him Miss Raines is here," I shook out my hair, and tossed the helmet to the guard, "Do me a favor evil Henchmen number one hang onto that," I left him jaw fully dropped, and strolled in. I was angry. It had been nearly five years since I had talked to Lex Luthor, and now out of the blue he wants to talk again.  
I had long since forgiven him for what he had done to me, but we were never going to be friends. Not really anyways, because he wasn't the same good person I knew and loved for 6 years. He was darker now, and I knew that Oliver had a point in hating him, but I had hoped for a long time that there was some shred of the man he used to be there.  
"Hello Lex," I unzipped my leather jacket, and handed it to his assistant.  
"Ryelinn," he placed a kiss on both of my cheeks. I gave him a small smile," It's good to see you again. You're looking beautiful as ever."  
"Well, you know somethings never changed," I grinned cockily, "But then again some things do," I said pointedly. He led me to where he had a table set.  
"I'm sorry, since the most recent attack on my life I've become a little more cautious with my wellbeing."  
"understandable," I sat in one of the seats leaning back in my chair, and I crossed my legs at the knee, "So why the sudden correspondence. Before I left Metropolis I thought we had smoothed over things."  
"Yes, we did, but I heard that you had moved back into town. I have missed having you in my life in whatever way I can. You were an amazing friend, and I took that for granted."  
"Lex, you're not the same man you were when we younger. I'm not sure if that same guy is even in there anymore," I explained.  
He looked like he was about to ask me to elaborate, but then he looked like he tasted something displeasing, " You're back together with Oliver," it wasn't a question.  
"That's none of your business Lex," I stated back rising to leave.  
"Listen, don't leave. You're right it's not any of my business. Give me a chance though," she sat back down, "What would you like to drink?"  
~~~

Feeling less than stellar after that lunch, I rode my motorcycle around the streets of Metropolis. I pulled over to get something to drink as I pulled out of city limits my phone vibrated, "Ryelinn Raines," I answered after not recognizing the number.  
"Hey Ryelinn, you probably don't remember me this is Chloe Sullivan. Bruce introduced us in Gotham, and you met me with Oliver too." she spoke almost too quickly to catch what she was saying.  
"Of course I remember. This is obviously something important or you wouldn't have sought me out."  
"Yes, it is. Listen, I know Oliver knows about you, and I know you know about him. I also know you know about us and what we do. There's an op tonight. Oliver is insisting her can do alone, but I know it's not possible. The rest of the team is in Europe working on something a little more important right now," I cut her off there.  
"What's the address and what time. I've been looking for an excuse to take out my leather," I explained. She relayed the pertinent information to me, and we disconnected. I got back on the bike, and drove back to the city with only a little time to prepare.  
~~~

An hour later, I watched him from my perch. He was seriously out numbered, and was limited in what he could do to get out safely. I shot my grappling hook, and came down next to him. He didn't give me a chance to explain, but allowed me to help. After we had taken out the crew we stood there panting, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Chloe called me. You big dumb jerk," I practically screamed.  
"Wow Miss maturity there," he said walking away.  
"I would be more mature if you thought to include me. I'm safe okay?" I pulled at my clothes proving I was still there.  
"I had things under control."  
"Really? It did look that way," I said sarcastically. We stopped fighting as we heard a gun cock behind us.  
"Drop the hard drive on the ground and walk away," Lex's voice sounded. I widened my eyes.  
"I don't think so Luthor," I listened to Oliver's voice distorter mask him.  
"You leave me no choice. I'll give you to the count of three to leave it, or I will shoot you both." Oliver jumped into action, and there was a struggle. I watched them roll around, and I knew he wouldn't want me to step in. Lex got one good punch to the face, and knocked Oliver out. He picked up the gun and shot Oliver, and then he turned to me and shot me.  
I laid there knowing that the necklace was healing me for a few minutes, but I had to look over Ollie's injuries. I looked him over knowing the worst was yet to come. I was still bleeding profusely, but Oliver was so closed to death. I pulled off my necklace, and put it around his neck.  
"I love you Green Arrow," I fell beside him gasping my last breath 


	9. Chapter 9

~~~  
Oliver's Point of view~  
I woke up a few minutes later the fire that burned within me that caused me to pass out in the first place was gone. I surveyed the damage. Lex was long gone, god forbid he be help accountable for his actions. Something stopped my mental musings instantly, I looked at Ryelinn next to me. I felt for her pulse, but was only met with the coolness of her neck. I looked her over trying to find her necklace, but as I leaned forward I felt something bounce against my own chest.  
"No, why did you do this babe," I asked pulling it off, I slid it back on her. I waited for what seemed like an eternity.  
"She won't come back from this," I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see it was Sorin.  
"The amulet will revive her. We just have to be patient."  
"No, it isn't meant to revive someone from death. It doesn't work like that. If it did Jasper Raines would be alive right now," he said. He came to kneel next to me, "Oliver, we need to get her out of here. Lex will be back." I didn't want to move from here, but I helped Sorin anyways.  
"She shouldn't have revived me."  
"That was Ryelinn though. Self-less all the time," he said as he contacted people. I reached to take the necklace off.  
"You'll probably want this," I offered, but my hand was waved away.  
"I think you might have more use for that then I do," there was a glint in his eyes as I put it back on.  
"you knew about me? How long?"  
"Who do you think told her Oliver? Okay, I know now isn't the best time, but we are kind of in a bit of a mess. If we announce to the news that Rye is dead Lex will make the obvious conclusions. We are going to need to make it look like it happened later than it did. Let me take care of that, but I need you to not tell anyone until it's leaked tomorrow." I nodded solemnly to the man.  
I had spent the next few days at watchtower. I pretended to help Chloe go over the intel that Lex spent time looking for, but didn't find on me. It was killing me though. I wanted to be out avenging her, but I couldn't That afternoon we had settled into a nice silence, but my phone rang and ended all that. I stood quietly as I was told what had happened, "Thank you." I disconnected.  
The wave hit me, and the video of her giving me her lifeline then lying down in death. Over and over again until I ran to the bathroom. I threw up the bile from my stomach, and soon after Chloe came in with a glass of water, "What is it Oliver?"  
"It's Rye, Chloe, she was mugged when she was leaving her building to go to my place this evening. They stabbed her. She didn't make it," the tears that I wasn't allowed to let fall flowed freely, and she came to sit next to me. I rested my head on her shoulder, and she held me as I me let it all go.

The league and I stood at her grave. It was a huge gathering. I didn't realize that she had such a following. Lois and Clark stood to the side of me. Clark's arm was around my back in a friendly comforting gesture, but it felt strangling to me. Lex stepped forward to speak, "When I was young, I wasn't blessed with many friends," as he paused he looked over at me, "Ryelinn Raines, was one of the only people I could turn to, and the first woman I loved. She had this gift to see good in every person, and she did the right thing no matter the consequence. Because of this gift she was a world renowned philanthropist. I will always remember as an angel to those around her," with that he stepped down. Clark at this point had an iron grip on my arm. Sorin had shared with Clark the real details of Ryelinn's death knowing I would need someone to turn to. I had shared it with the league days after her death. I needed someone to know why I was seeking revenge. Clark stopped me from going to Lex and killing him, and as I watched him walk to her casket, and place a hand on the mahogany. I swallowed back the hate and bile that was forming in my throat, and I stepped to the podium, "For all of you that had the privilege of knowing Rye, you all know how wonderful she was, and how able she was to love unconditionally. I know that first hand. Rye has been my friend since I was 12 years old, and not only did she stand by my through everything, but she squirmed into my heart. Just to know Ryelinn isn't enough for anyone. To know her is to love her," I looked down at the speech I had written, but I couldn't continue. I stepped down from the podium, and walked away from it all. 


End file.
